


Birthday Snuggles

by princess_yosuke



Series: To Serve You [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Vaguely Butler AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been nearly a year since Yosuke's job as a butler ended, and him and Souji hooked up. Now its Yosuke's 20th birthday and just his luck, he has to go into work. Well not if Souji has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see guys!!! How have you all been, I've been pretty busy what with finishing up Uni, and heading over to Korea and Japan! But since today is Yosuke Hanamura's big day I decided that I might cook up a little oneshot sequel to my Butler AU fic for you guys! So I hope you guys enjoy!  
> And Happy Birthday Yosuke!!!

The last thing Yosuke wanted to hear on the morning of his birthday, was his alarm going off.

The obnoxious jingle that blared out of his phone’s speakers roused the brunet from slumber. He stifled out a loud groan into the soft pillow, as he fumbled around to switch off the damn thing, the silence that followed was nothing short of pure bliss. He let out another aggravated groan when he realised why he’d set the alarm in the first place.

Just his luck that he’d been called into work on his birthday.

“Remind me to change my ringtone tonight.” He muttered, not even wanting to think about getting up just yet. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he glared at the morning light that peered through a crack in the curtains, like some smug reminder rubbing in that getting up was inevitable. “If I have to hear that noise one more time, I’m breaking my phone.”

He felt the covers move as the person next to him shifted around, wrapping his arms around Yosuke’s bare waist. The brunet smiled when he felt his lover’s lips press against his shoulder.

“That’d be a shame.” Souji remarked, his tone drowsy. Yosuke felt a stab of guilt, the poor guy must have been woken up by his alarm too. “Then how would I be able to talk to you when you’re not here.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yosuke retorted, “I’ve been sleeping over so much, it’s as if I practically live here.”

It was true, the two had been together for nearly a year now, and Yosuke had all but moved into Souji’s place. Whenever the brunet didn’t have classes, which counted as Thursdays till the weekend, he stayed over at Souji’s penthouse apartment, a gift courtesy of the silver-haired man’s A-list parents. Daisuke, Yosuke’s roommate had joked that he might as well rent out the brunet’s room to Kou, who had spent more time there than Yosuke had for a majority of the year.

It was hard to imagine that this time last year, Yosuke had been desperately searching for a job in an effort to make ends meet as a university student. Finding himself in the fortunate if strangely unique position as a butler to Daichi and Miyuki Seta, Japan’s hottest celebrity power couple, as well as their limelight-evasive son, Souji Seta. And somehow, from his duties tending to Souji, an attraction began to bloom, and eventually they both ended up falling for each other. It still seemed like a dream to Yosuke, but after a year they were still going strong, and this, lying in bed next to the guy of his dreams, that was enough to prove to Yosuke that this was v _ery_ real.

Not that he was complaining, Yosuke thought to himself, as he turned over to face his boyfriend, Souji gave him an adorably sleepy smile in response. That was a sight he could get used to.

“Morning Yosuke.” He said, leaning forward to place a kiss against the brunet’s lips. “And happy birthday.”

“Some birthday huh?” Yosuke chuckled, returning the kiss with much fervour. “Getting called into work first thing in the morning, not the most ideal way to celebrate a twentieth.”

“Take the day off then.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, Souji had said that in a manner so matter of fact, that Yosuke almost believed it was possible. After ending his job at the Seta estate last year, the brunet had started looking around for a more stable job that would be able to support him for the rest of his days as a student, luckily he had been more successful this time, finding a job as a waiter at a nearby café. The job paid well and his colleagues were friendly enough, plus having referral from the head butler of the freaking Setas hadn’t hurt his chances either. Sadly with every good thing came the bad, and the bad in this case was his boss was a real hardass for punctuality. No way would he approve of a day off just to celebrate a birthday.

 “Yeah, I’m sure my boss would reaaaaaally love that…” he scoffed. “Look I’m only on until the lunch hour rush is over, then I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

Souji shook his head stubbornly. “Not good enough,” he insisted, “This is your special day and you’ve earned a break. You’ve been swamped at uni and you finally get a day off for the first time in ages, and then you get called into work.”

“Well there isn’t much I can do about that, is there?”

His boyfriend sat himself up, the early morning sleepiness now completely gone, replaced with some mischievous aura that hinted to Yosuke that the silver-haired man was planning something. “Nope, I’m playing ‘the boyfriend card’ on this one. It’s your birthday and you deserve a stress-free day!”

“The boyfriend card?” Yosuke repeated, raising an eyebrow. Okay now his curiosity had been piqued. “What exactly are you gonna do?”

Souji’s only response was a sly smile, yep he was definitely up to something. “You’ll see…”

                                                                                                                              ---

“Hello, I’m Daisuke, Yosuke Hanamura’s roommate.” Souji’s voice crooned into the phone. Yosuke tried hard not to laugh at the horrible attempt of sounding like Daisuke. For all the acting talent his mother had, it seemed the acting gene may have skipped a generation. Thankfully Yosuke’s boss had never met Daisuke before, or this plan would have failed as soon as Souji had opened his mouth.

“I’m calling to inform you that Yosuke won’t be able to make it into work today, he’s come down with a virus.” Souji continued, flashing a wicked grin at his boyfriend as he let the person on the other line speak. “I know and on his birthday too. The guy always was pretty unlucky.”

Yosuke almost felt like commenting that if it hadn’t been for his supposed ‘bad luck’, he would have never gotten together with Souji, which meant he wasn’t unlucky at all. But blurting out anything would have blown both of their covers, so he simply resolved to poke his tongue out at his boyfriend. Like the mature twenty year old he was.

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to work.” Souji said, pointedly ignoring the brunet’s childish response, though there was a smile in his voice. “You have a good day too, bye!”

“That was your big plan? Fake a sickie?” Yosuke asked dryly, catching the phone Souji threw back to him. Surely it hadn’t worked. Being sick on your birthday was either extremely unfortunate, or extremely convenient.

“You’re welcome.” Souji replied, settling back in the bed besides Yosuke. “Consider it an early birthday present from me. You’ve earned the sleep-in.”

Yosuke let out a pleasant hum as he rested his cheek against Souji’s chest. “If all you’re birthday presents are as good as letting me sleep in, I might consider keeping you around a bit longer.”

Souji let out a chuckle that vibrated against Yosuke skin. “Good to know,  But that one was more of a last minute gift, not the present that I was planning on giving you first.”

“Oh?” Yosuke said, lifting his head to look back up at Souji, the mysterious smile on his face along with the half-lidded, sterling silver gaze was enough for the Brunet to get the hint. He could feel the blood rush to his face as he pieced it together. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early for that? I-I mean not that I don’t want to but…at least let me have a shower first.”

Souji’s laughter broke through the brunet’s stammering. This time a loud, hearty laugh that made Yosuke flush even more than the thought of having sex did. “No, but I’m saving that gift for tonight.” Souji finally said once his little giggle fit was over, he pressed a kiss to Yosuke’s temple before leaning over to his bedside table. “My other present is a little more…intimate than that.”

“More intimate than sex?” Yosuke commented, sitting up again so he could see what Souji was doing. “Well colour me intrigued, Partner.”

Souji sat back, in his hand was a small box, neatly wrapped in silver gift paper. Yosuke was reminded of Souji’s eyes when he took in it colour. The entire gift looked like it had been made with loving care, and Yosuke almost felt guilty that he had to unwrap it.

“Open it.’ was all Souji said, placing the gift into Yosuke’s hands.

“If this is an engagement ring I swear I’ll….” Yosuke joked as he carefully undid the wrapping paper, inside it was a box too big for something like a ring, but the style of it was similar in design. Whatever Souji had gotten him, it _was_ definitely meant to be intimate. Without a second thought, Yosuke opened it up.

He let out a very visible gasp of air when he took in the gift. Inside the box was a key, silver like the wrapping paper, silver like Souji’s striking eyes. To the average Joe, the key might not have looked like much. But both boys knew it was so much more than that.

Souji’s gift was a key for his apartment.

“You were saying before how you practically lived here.” Souji finally spoke up, his voice gentle and soft. The kind of voice he used when he was shy or unsure of how Yosuke would react. “I just thought I’d seal the deal on that. That is…if you wanted to.”

Yosuke tried to say something, only to find himself speechless, his body was a whole surge of emotions. He looked back up at Souji only to find that his boyfriend was staring right back at him.  Though his tone had been almost unsure and cautious, his eyes were anything but. They were intense and it was almost too much just to look directing at them. But Yosuke found himself drawn to them.

“Souji…I don’t know what to say.” The brunet managed to choke out, feeling himself unable to avert his boyfriend’s gaze. A million questions surged through his head, but he didn’t know where to begin.

But Souji’s voice cut through Yosuke’s stunned haze. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I totally understand this is a big ask.” He said, his voice was so soothing that brunet found his anxieties and inner worries just gently flow away, all there in that moment was him, Souji and that shining silver key between them.

“You are the most amazing guy I’ve ever met.” Souji continued, his eyes ducked down in embarrassment, and Yosuke could have sworn he could see pink tinge to his boyfriend’s cheeks. He was about as flustered as Yosuke was right now. “And I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before. And waking up to you ever morning is the best feeling in the world. And I would love if I could do it every morning from now on.”

He looked back at Yosuke, a small smile on his face, and his grey eyes filled with nothing but pure adoration of the man in front of him. “I love you, Yosuke.” He said, bringing one of the brunet’s hands up to his lips, he let them linger there for a brief moment before continuing his heartfelt confession. “So will you move in with me?”

Yosuke felt the tears sting at his eyes at the words. But they weren’t there because he was sad or upset, they were there because his was happy. He smiled through the uncontrollable tears that began to fall down his face, he smiled as he choked out an ungraceful sob and pulled Souji, the love of his life, into his tight embrace.

“You are such a freaking cornball.” He whimpered into Souji’s shoulder, unsure if he was either laughing or bawling, most likely both. “Of course I wanna live with you! I love you too Souji!”

Souji tightened his grip around Yosuke, pulling him as close as the brunet could possibly go. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever felt happier than I am right now.” he murmured, his voice full of emotion. He sounded as if he was close to crying too.  Souji was usually a composed man and was much less likely to breakdown in tears than his overly-expressive boyfriend was, so it must have meant a lot to him that Yosuke had accepted.

Yosuke kissed Souji’s neck, before pulling back to face his boyfriend, he couldn’t help the clumsy smile that was now permanently glued to his face. Souji looked about as overjoyed as he did, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

“Me either.” Yosuke whispered before bending down to kiss his boyfriend, the kiss was sweet and ended all too briefly for Yosuke’s liking when Souji pulled away. He tried to lean in again but the silver-haired man stopped him.

“I promised you a sleep-in Romeo, so don’t get too excited.” Souji said though his laughter, laying the brunet back down onto the soft mattress and placing the key on the table next to him. Yosuke pouted but conceded, looking up at the man above him with a wanting look. Souji didn’t give in but offered another kiss in consolation, before adding. “Plus you need your rest, because I plan to keep you up. All. Night. Long.”

The slow, seductive manner sent shiver down Yosuke’s spine. No way he could go to sleep now when thoughts of what would happen tonight swirled in his head, replacing any sense of tiredness with a far more…pleasant feeling.

But Souji seemed intent on getting Yosuke to relax today and who was he to object? Spending the next few hours cuddling with his boyfriend in bed was probably the best way he had started any of his birthdays.

“I’ll hold you to that Partner.” Yosuke said, once again nestling against Souji’s chest. The rhythmic sound of his heartbeat enough to bring back that wave sleepiness he’d felt minutes before. “I love you.”

His eyes grew heavy as he focused in on the key that still lay in its little box on Souji’s bedside table. It gleamed in the sunlight, mirroring its new owner’s joy. It still felt like a dream sometimes, being with Souji, a boy so kind, so considerate of his feelings, and so completely in love with him. But of course it wasn’t a dream, Souji’s was real and was willing to make this relationship last, and Yosuke was more than happy to help him with that.

He drifted off a lot faster than he thought he would, with all the excitement of that morning bringing in a new wave of exhaustion. The last words he heard before he fell asleep were Souji’s.

“I love you more.”

Yosuke felt himself grinning at that.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
